During the past year we published research results (jointly with other groups) on: 1) Syntheses and identification of cannabidiol and delta 1-THC metabolites; 2) Anticonvulsant activity of CBD derivatives; 3) Influence of cannabinoids on neurotransmitter uptake; 4) Cannabinol as a THC metabolite and as modifier of THC metabolism; influence of CBD on THC clearance. We propose to investigate the following aspects of cannabinoid chemistry: 1. The formation of cannabinol as a major delta 1-THC metabolite. We shall investigate its appearance in blood and brain. The possible existence of in vivo isotope effects and the possible existence of short lived metabolites in body fluids will be investigated; 2. Cannabinoid acids - major terminal metabolites of cannabinoids. The synthesis of the THC metabolite 2", 3", 4", 5"-tetranorcannabinol-1"oic acid and its amide and glucuronic acid conjugates will be undertaken. The same conjugates of delta 6-THC-7-oic, and possibly of other acids, will be prepared. 3. Synthesis of 7-OH-delta 1-THC. New synthetic routes will be investigated. Further work on the microbiological oxidation of delta 1-THC will be undertaken. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Total syntheses of cannabidiol and delta 1-THC metabolites. N. Lander, Z. Ben-Zvi, R. Mechoulam, B. Martin, M. Nordquist and S. Agurell. J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1, 8 (1976). Anticonvulsant activity of four oxygenated cannabidiol derivatives. E.A. Carlini, R. Mechoulam and N. Lander. Res. Commun. Chem. Pathol. Pharmacol., 12, 1 (1975).